Live and Learn
by MapleIsBae120
Summary: Mid-15th century Copenhagen isn't the safest place for anyone. But the with the Kingdom we have Mathias Køhler, the prince of Denmark, who wishes to gain knowledge about his country. Then, on the other side of the city is Tino Väinämöinen, a small yet dangerous gypsy with a dark past and unstable future. When these two cross paths in a dark ally who knows what will happen.
1. Chapter 1: Dancer and the Prince

**(A/N: Hey guys, this is my first story to upload to other than The Sleeping Magic which is on PapaDickmark's page. I hope all of you enjoy this story I will update weekly. Comment and Favorite. Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or art used in this story unless specified by the author. They belong to their rightful owners.** **)**

 **Tino POV**

The beat of the music vibrated the town as I walked down the darkened shadow filled alley ways of the city. The festival had started yesterday and within twenty-four hours it had blown up to engulf the southern edges of the city, with separate bands of wagons making camps a bit further from the city to ensure privacy from prying eyes of the church and the guards.

We were nomads, travelers, bohémiens, and gypsies, and most people weren't too fond of us. We were okay with that though, we had each other. I smiled to myself as I looked around seeing broken glass in the alley and carefully avoided it, only to falter and land on my knees. I whimpered slightly feeling the rough stones dig into my knees and looked down to see a small puddle from the recent rain. I stared down at it and saw myself.

Dark violet eyes, pale blonde hair, along with some pretty feminine features, I came to the conclusion I wasn't the most intimidating person, but at least I wasn't hideous. I smiled slightly, I might not find a wife, the thought made me laugh, a wife, like hell. I was one of the few in my little group that prefered my own gender, and as long as I didn't make it too widely known I was fine, then again being a dancer and being a guy set off alarms in some people's heads.

Pulling myself out of my thoughts I sat up and examined my knees. One of which had a small cut but nothing I couldn't handle. I heard a slight commotion and looked down to the end of the alley, to see a tall man walking in my direction. _Well shit._ I thought to myself. As previously stated, most people weren't too fond of us. I looked down as he went to pass me hoping to avoid being kicked or worse, when he stopped. I bit my lip and kept my eyes down, he had turned toward me and from the look of his shoes, which were very nice, he wasn't exactly a commoner.

I heard him clear his throat as if he wanted to say something, so slowly I looked up to him, only to see his hand extended as if to help me. I couldn't see his face from my angle, but his hair seemed to stick out in every direction. As for his hand, I didn't know how to respond, and thus, I froze and deciding to play it safe looked back down.

He must have noticed this because I heard something that resembled a sigh and before I could react, there were two hands around my waist and I was hoisted into the air. I bit my lip and looked down at this stranger who seemed slightly surprised at how light I was as he set me back on my feet. I murmured a thank you. When there was loud footsteps at the end of the alley he had come from, this time there were two men in guard uniforms.

I turned questioningly to the man who had helped me only to find that he had disappeared. I looked back to the guards to see them running down the alley and shove past me without a second glance, as I was pushed to the cold brick wall. Then they were gone. _He had probably been a criminal, or wanted for something._ I thought as I adjusted my clothing and walked down to the end of the alley and into the open street.

The street was wide with packed down dirt and tall buildings on either side. At the end of the street there was a large amount of people gathered around a small platform with dancers on it. _Here we are._ I smiled and jogged over to the platform moving in between the body of people watching almost hypnotized by the dancers with their flowing shirts and pants and the slight jingle of the attached coins as they moved with the music.

I pulled my scarf from my bag and hopped up on the platform, smiling at the ones I knew. I proceeded to dance and hum along to the music. This is what I loved to do, from when I was a small child I would dance with the dancers, some days I was up here and others I was on my own to provide a show. I didn't care either way.

It hadn't been long before there was a loud gasp from some of the audience members. We all turned to where it had come from and froze with silence. There he stood. I mean I was common for non-gypsies to gather around but before us at the back of the crowd, staring directly at me was Mathias Kohler, the Prince of Denmark.


	2. Chapter 2: A Name to the Face

**(A/N: Hey here is chapter two to my story, sorry it is a bit late but don't worry it won't happen again. I was without wifi for a week but here is this weeks update. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or art used in this story unless specified by the author. They belong to their rightful owners)**

 **Mathias POV**

It was him, the kid from the alley was up on the stage and he was staring back at me. Well, everyone was staring at me, I should have expected that though. Why? Because I'm Mathias Kohler. My father is the king of Denmark and because of that I shouldn't be here. But hey, what can I say? I liked to explore, and you know, actually get in touch with my people. That was obviously something that was uncommon here, especially from the way the kid acted in the alley. I mean he barely looked at me.

Anyway, back to the situation at hand, everyone was still staring. Some were glaring others just looked shocked and others scared, but all of them looked as if they were waiting for me to do something, so I did. As I cleared my throat everyone seemed to stop breathing, I sighed. Then smiling I simply said, "Uh you may proceed."

 _Good job, idiot. Was that the best thing you could think of. Now they probably see you as a coward._ I sighed again, I hated that voice in my head but luckily my words seemed to have worked because suddenly everything was happening again and most people just ignored me. By ignored, I mean kept a good distance away from me and isolating me in my own little circle. _Thanks guys._

I looked around and shrugged at least they weren't staring. I nodded to myself and walked slowly towards the platform. I really wanted to talk to him, it wasn't every day or anyday, really, that I got to meet different people, or at least ones that weren't royals. I was getting closer to the stage when suddenly I felt something crash into my legs.

"What the-" I looked down ready to swat away whatever was there, when I saw. It was a child no older than five or six. He had snow white hair and when he looked up at me his eyes were a light blue. I quickly changed my demeanor and smiled at him. "Hey kiddo." I said cheerfully.

He stared up at me for awhile. _Oh not you too._ I thought to myself. Then, he smiled widely to show his missing front tooth and he laughed and grabbed my sleeve saying, "Hello sir, my names Emil. What's yours? You gotta tell me, quick, cuz if you don't then you'll be a stranger and then I can't talk to you. Cuz bror always says I can't talk to strangers no more."

I tilted my head in confusion trying to process the words that had been said. I laughed softly and bent down to face the child. "Well, Emil, I'm Mathias, and it is very nice to meet you."

Emil smiled and bounced around giggling, "Nice to meet you too sir," he said. Then the turned his head and squeaked and climbed up on my back saying, "You gots to hide me. Brors not gonna be happy."

"Oh really?" I said laughing as I adjusted my hold to keep the child in place. I stood up and he giggled more. _I should probably find his brother though._ I nodded and looked over the crowd in front of me when a cold voice came from behind me.

"Yes, really." The voice said as I turned and looked down to see a short woman, _woman right? I couldn't tell,_ with light blonde hair and ice blue eyes that matched her, _his?,_ voice. I froze slightly, I mean it was impossible not to under her, _his?,_ stare. She, _He?,_ raised an eyebrow in question saying, "Emil, it's time to go. We have to make dinner."

Emil, who was still currently on my shoulders, shook his head exclaiming, "No I don't wanna I wanna play with my friend." He finished as he patted the top of my head. I laughed softly and nodded.

"S-sorry." I stuttered slightly. _The kid said he had a brother but maybe his mom or sister too? I mean they were in a dress and pretty feminine overall._ And with that thought I decided to make a very bad choice and proceeded to say, "It's alright, ma'am he wasn't hurting anyone."

I didn't see the hand as he raised it and brought it to my face, but holy hell did it hurt. The loud smack sound radiated through the street and a few people turned to look. From the stinging on my face I could tell there was a handprint left there, then with the staring from others at my mistake I could feel the heat of embarrassment rising to my face and most likely rivaling the redness of the handprint.

"I'm a guy and my name is Lukas. Also, I don't care about who you are I'd just like to take my brother home now." Lukas said. _Lukas. Yup definitely a guy._ I could feel Emil adjusting on my shoulders then climbing down and hugging my leg.

"Good-bye Mathias I hope we can play again soon." Emil mumbled into my leg, then let go and held Lukas's hand. The latter looked at me with slight confusion then shrugged and turned to walk off.

I was going to let them when suddenly I had remembered the kid from the alley. I reached out and tapped Lukas's shoulder. He turned back to me with an annoyed expression but waited for me to talk.

"Hey, uh, do you know the name of the guy up there on the stage?" I asked and waited to see if he'd hit me again, he didn't. He glanced up to the stage and smiled.

"So, you can figure out that Tino's a him but not me on the first shot?" He laughed softly then picked up Emil and nodded to me. "Take care of yourself." Was the last thing he told me before they disappeared into the crowd.

 _Tino? Well it was a start._ I smiled to myself and looked back up to the stage to see Tino getting down and walking towards the city wall. I started to follow after him when I felt someone grab my arm. I turned to look and sighed. It was two of the castle guards. _It's not like I could run forever._

"Well boys, it looks like you've won this time." I said laughing softly. They didn't say anything as they took me back to the castle, that felt more like a prison and I didn't protest. I got what I wanted from today. Just a taste of the outside world to see if it was like everyone else said, with their filthy commoners and disease and death. I finally could say that I knew they were wrong. It wasn't all like that. No, it was so much more, there was life out there and I wanted to know more about it, and I knew just the person to teach me.


	3. Chapter 3: Kidnapped

**(Hey guys, sorry I missed last week I had a lot of stuff going on. So as an I'm sorry gift I will be uploading a chapter today and another one tomorrow. Thank you all for being patient. Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or art used in this story unless specified by the author. They belong to their rightful owners.** **)**

 **Tino POV**

After I had finished dancing, I wandered back outside of the city to my wagon and hopped inside. It had been a long day and I was tired. I arranged my blankets and curled up under them, quickly drifting off to sleep.

Three days later, I was up dancing as usual when something happened. Four or five guards came into the square, this was very unusual for this part of town. The guards liked to stay far away from here, this meant that someone was going to get arrested or killed, while it happened to you whether you were innocent or guilty. I figured it would be in my best interest to find a group to hide in and so, I hopped off of the platform and looked around. It was best to just stay as unnoticeable as possible when they came though. They didn't mind 'accidentally' tripping or kicking you.

I was moving out of the way with my back to them when suddenly a large hand grabbed my arm. _What the hell?_ I turned quickly to see a guard then the others follow his lead and grab my arms. This wasn't good. _Not good not good not good._ I struggled slightly.

"What are you doing? I haven't done anything." I said quickly, trying to pull away only for them to tighten their hold to the point that I could feel bruises forming.

"Stop struggling." One of the large guards said coldly. _Of course, why would he tell me what was going on?_ I sighed. _You know your crimes will always catch up to you._ The little voice in my head taunted. _I know, I just never expected it happen to me_. The thought made me laugh softly, I hadn't expected to get caught then again nobody ever does. I looked down watching my feet, as my mind pulled the bloody, guilt filled memory to the front of my mind. It was always there, no matter how hard I tried to forget.

I had been caught up in my own thoughts and mindlessly following them, or rather being dragged along by them, when I finally looked up. We were heading into the castle walls. Not the prison.

Confusion washed over me. _Why were we here? I was guilty, not that it mattered, so why weren't we at the prison, or the damn town square. Everyone loves a public hanging._ I bit my lip to keep from asking the questions that surfaced in my mind, and instead, simply followed them, as they opened the castle doors and continued to drag me along.

They stopped for a moment and looked around, as if they were confused as well. At this I looked around the entrance, two grand staircases going up to the same platform, and multiple archways leading into different rooms. I looked up and saw a high ceiling with a magnificent chandelier hanging from it.

I was torn from my awe of the beauty of the room when one of the guards shoved me against the wall, causing me to hit my head against the door. I bit my lip, _fuck that hurt._

"Now, don't try any of that witchy stuff around here, got it?" He said shaking me slightly. Then releasing me and muttering under his breath, "...damn gypsies...damn prince..." Was all I caught before they adjusted their hold on my already bruised arms and pulled me up the stairs.

Halfway up the stairs, the guards stopped and stared to the top of the stairs. I glanced up from looking at how my bare feet looked against the cool marble floor to see what had caught their gaze. Him. Mathias Kohler, the prince, was standing there looking down at us with what seemed to be a childish look of excitement, that turned to a darker and angrier expression the longer he stared.

Frowning, he coldly barked an order, "Let him go." Was all he said when both of the hands that had been supporting me disappeared, before I could process that I had to stand on my own, I stumbled backwards and saw the beautiful chandelier once more before I fell back onto the stairs and everything went black.

My head was pounding the moment I regained consciousness, and yet my first thoughts were about how exceptionally comfortable I was. I felt like I was laying on a soft cloud covered in fine silk. As the pounding of my head died away I slowly became more and more curious of where I was. I should have been worried but in all actuality I was dragged here thinking I was going to die thus making this heaven. If I had died, that is. Instead, I was just enjoying the comfort, maybe they were still going to kill me, or torture me, or who knows what else. All I know is whatever happened next didn't matter because I was comfy and felt the most relaxed I had in years. I sighed happily and rolled onto my side curling closer to the warmth that was emitting from the direction, to come into contact with something hard. Not rock hard, but harder than the bed I was sleeping on.

At this thought, my little dream of happiness came crashing down around me and I froze. _A bed. I was in a bed, not alone. No not alone at all._ I bit my lip and attempted to feign sleep and roll back over when suddenly there was an arm wrapped around me holding me in place and rubbing my back. _Shit shit shit._ My mind was working trying yet again to process where I was, but nothing came to mind. Then I heard it. A soft humming. It was soothing and nice, like a mother trying to lull her child.

Slowly, I opened my eyes and looked up at whoever it was that I was sharing this miraculous bed with. I tilted my head up slightly to see, then freeze again. It was him, Mathias. _Why was I with him? What's going on?_ He must have noticed a change in my movements because he adjusted and removed his arm and smiled down at me. His eyes were bright yet old and saddened, like that of an old man who had seen far too much in his lifetime and that held many secrets. Then like that the moment was over and his smile grew wider and his eyes glossed over with an almost completely believable happiness. He got out of bed and stretched causing loud popping sounds to come from his back, then turned back to me.

"You are up! That's good I was starting to worry." He said cheerfully, "How are you feeling? I apologize for what happened they don't follow orders very well." He continued his eyes growing darker at the mention of the guards.

 _Maybe he just cares and wanted to make sure you were okay?_ I was still processing while he was speaking until I realized, I had been knocked out when I fell. Okay, that covers the sleeping and head hurting part but that still didn't touch on why I was here. Why was I, of all people, laying in the prince's bed? _Maybe you'll just be his personal whore?_ Finally, I looked up to speak but instead coughed at the thought and blushed, and had to sit up before I stopped. Then looked back to him, I said, "Yeah, I'm feeling fine. Thank you."

He nodded and looked around his room then walked over to a fancy, red tinted wooden desk and pulled open a drawer. I couldn't hold back my curiosity any longer. I gathered my courage, remembering that I had been brought here to die, making anything less nothing to be feared. I nodded to myself and sat up straighter.

"Excuse me, sir, why am I here?" I said sounding a bit harsher than I meant too. He turned back to me frowning and walked back over pulling a chair with him and sat next to the bed directly in front of me.

His voice was soft when he spoke, "Did they not-" his thought stopped there, it wasn't a long stretch to know he was going to ask about the guards but they didn't help much. Leaving it up to him to explain what was going on. He nodded to himself possibly at the understanding of my confusion. Then, he smiled and said, "Well, I should explain, huh? Just to clarify, I'm not going to hurt you. I hadn't intended for you to get hurt but they wouldn't let me out to find you myself." _Find me? Why? Why me?_ "Then, after some convincing, I got my father to agree to bring you here and here you are. As for why, well you see I am going to be king one day and I don't want to rule like my father. I want to know my people and be able to treat them with respect and have them respect me in turn. But to do all of this I need to be able to connect with the people and learn." He smiled at me, waiting for me to say something.

But I didn't know what to say. I slowly put everything together and tilted my head, my voice losing the edge it had previously, "So, you want me to be a-uh teacher? Why me of all people?"

He bounced excitedly and nodded, "Yes! Exactly, and because you seem kind. I saw you dancing and thought you'd be able to help." He said happily with a slight blush, _he's like a puppy, bouncing with excitement._ Then it faltered and he looked down, "You are okay with that, right? If you aren't you can go home I'll take you personally."

I nodded and thought, _he said he wouldn't hurt me, but how much can you trust royals or anyone for that matter? He said he'd take you home but do you really want that? Maybe things will work out and you'll be able to teach him to be kind. If you play your cards right you will be able to get a good king and help yourself out._ I nodded again, _but then again if something goes wrong it's your head on the line or worse your family._ I sighed.

Mathias looked to me expectantly then as if guessing at my inner-monologue he said, "Don't worry should anything I'll make sure they are safe. I can promise that much."

I nodded, "Okay, I'll help you." I murmured my voice soft but sure.

He smiled, a real one this time, it was radiant and his eyes lit up as he said, "Really? Awesome! We can start tomorrow I wanna show you around first." He was bouncing again and already out of his chair and pulling the door open when he froze for a second before stepping back into the room, the false smile returning as he muttered, "Hey dad, what are you doing down here?"


	4. Chapter 4: Small Mistakes

**(A/N: Hey here is chapter four and chapter five to my story, I am so sorry it is late but we don't have any internet at home right now and I'm updating from a subway. That is why I am uploading two right now instead of just one. I hope you enjoy and I thank you all for sticking with me.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or art used in this story unless specified by the author. They belong to their rightful owners)**

 **Mathias POV**

Staring at the man in front of me I sighed. I should have expected him to make an appearance but I hoped he wouldn't. He wouldn't be happy, I knew that much, he rarely ever was. Risking a glance over to Tino, he looked confused also slightly worried. I would be too, if I were him. I admit I hadn't planned much before this, but I couldn't wait and if that meant bending the truth a bit to get him here than so be it. Sadly, that little bend of the truth might be coming back to bite me in the ass. Seeing as my very unamused father was standing in front of me. Of which, he hadn't said anything yet.

I turned back to him tilting my head, "Yes?" I said agitation growing in my voice. He didn't have a reason to be over here, other than to harass me and my choices. Just as I felt the regret of my choices creeping up on me he spoke.

"I had heard that your… servant had fallen today I was just checking to make sure everything was still in order." He said sounding hopeful, _Yeah hopeful for Tino to be dead._ I thought knowing it was true my father didn't approve of me learning about the outside world. Thus bringing a random gypsy in off the streets to teach me everything wasn't exactly what he had in mind for me. That's where the bending of the truth came in. I simply told him I found a personal servant, but my father isn't a complete idiot, so he knew that something was up.

"Yeah, he's okay. I was just going to show him around the castle then come down for dinner." I replied, knowing that I'd have to be careful with my wording. If father suspected anything truly harmful to his power Tino would be killed and god only knows what would happen to me.

There was a small flicker of disappointment in his eyes before he adjusted and stepped to look around me and into my room, scanning it. His eyes landed on something and he frowned, it didn't take a genius to figure out what he was looking at but still my eyes followed his and landed on a separate pair of bright purple eyes. He looked more worried than before and there seemed to be a touch of anger there as well. I turned back to my father wondering why he hadn't left already.

"You could always get one of the other servants to show him around, such things aren't for a prince to do. Also we have somethings to discuss after dinner." He said then turning his back to me as he walked off down the hall.

Relief passed through me as he left. I didn't like being around him especially when it came to our views on how to treat non-royals. He considered himself above everything and everyone. I, on the other hand, did not. Instead I was here to serve them they kept me in power. I wanted to help them. This difference in perspectives has had my father and I at odds for years. But as long as I maintained appearances and acted like him in the public eye then he didn't care too much.

I closed the door behind him and turned back to the small man still seated on my bed. As I opened my mouth to ask how he was doing. I was cut off by him. He stood up and held up his hand.

"I don't mean to be rude, sir, but servant?" he said his voice sounded like that of a scolding parent. I couldn't help but smile and wait for him to lower his hand and look at me as if I had grown another head. It was my fault he didn't understand I hadn't explained my father's distaste for what I was doing.

"Yeah," I said softly preparing my explanation, "but it isn't what you are. Remember when I said my father needed some convincing? Well, he'd never let me actually learn about anything so I just told him that you'd be my personal servant, because I'd be busy doing king stuff." Looking at Tino he didn't seem too impressed with my reasoning. _Time to go to plan b._ I thought to myself as I looked down guiltily and looking at the finnish man with the best puppy dog eyes I could pull, they always helped me get my way since I was a child with the maids. "You see, I just really really wanted you to help me and I didn't know what else to do. I'm sorry. You can leave if you'd like." I murmured quietly looking down then back at him.

He seemed to think for a little staring back at me. Then, he sighed sounding exasperated and laughed softly, "Okay okay. I get it don't worry I'm not going anywhere."

I smiled, I haven't felt a real smile cross my face for long time but for some reason this kid kept one there. Before I realized what I was doing and could stop myself I wrapped my arms around his tiny frame and pulled him to my chest. It took me a few moments to realize he wasn't exactly returning my excited hug but he had frozen completely with his face hidden from my view. After a couple of more moments I realized my mistake. I don't know him. He doesn't know me. We had a lot to learn about each other before he would consider trusting me. Hell, my guards threw him down the stairs, I wouldn't like me. As these thoughts ran through my head I slowly dropped my arms and stepped away from him and scratched the back of my neck, quickly apologizing.

He seemed to break out of the trance he was in and look up at me with wide eyes and for the first time it seemed his guard was down and he looked almost scared and vulnerable. I wanted to hug him again to make him feel better but that seemed to be what got us into this situation. I adjusted and apologized again.

This seemed to pull him back from whatever was on his mind and anything that suggested weakness in his eyes was gone and replaced with a neutral emotion and he simply nodded.

"It's okay, Sir, it happens." He said softly voice sounding slightly shaken. "Also, could you point me in the direction of the bathroom, I would like to clean up a bit before dinner."

I pointed to the door in the corner of my room. "It's right there, take your time. I'll wait out here for you then I can show you around."

He nodded and walked around me shutting the door behind him. I walked over and laid down on my bed. Maybe this would be harder than I thought. Not that I wasn't up to the challenge but I don't want to scare him off in the process.

I sighed looking up at the wooden beams that ran across my ceiling. _I would just have to let him know he could trust me. That and keep everything that happens a secret from my father._ This was definitely going to be harder than I thought.


	5. Chapter 5: Comforts

**(A/N: Here is Chapter 5 as promised :) Chapter 6 will be up next time I have internet hopefully soon**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or art used in this story unless specified by the author. They belong to their rightful owners)**

Tino POV

Shutting the door behind me, I took in the large bathroom before me. Large was an understatement. It was giant. There was a tub in the corner of the room that looked big enough to fit three people, an enormous red persian rug covering the majority of the floor and the wall opposite of the door held a long counter with two basins for sinks and a grand mirror running the length above it. I walked over to the mirror watching my reflection. The mirror looked to have a braided golden frame. Looking back to myself. I sighed.I didn't look the best at the moment.

My hair rivaled Mathias's sticking up in every direction, there was a small bruise forming along my jawline either from the manhandling from the guards or the tumble down the stairs, my clothes were also ruined from one of those plus sleeping in them had caused them to become wrinkled and dirty. So, overall, I was disgusting.

Looking around I saw a small bush on the counter and picked it up. _He wouldn't mind me using it, right?_ I shrugged and ran it through my hair, feeling sudden pain as it hit the back of my head. _The stairs._ I probably had a nice size bruise there too. _Oh well, nothing worse than what I've had before._ I thought to myself as I finished cleaning up and straightening out my clothes as much as I could. Looking back over myself, it would have to do. I didn't have any other clothes with me or anything else for that matter.

Thoughts of my small family crossed my mind. They were always there for me and I am kinda surprised that Berwald didn't try to knock the guards out when they took me. He was always like a big brother to me. We had more than that at one time but it simply didn't work out. Then there was Lukas and Emil the two who were actually blood related. You wouldn't think so, with how different they acted. Though, no matter what we were always there for each other. Taking a deep breath, I looked back at the mirror to see a few tears running down my cheeks, I didn't realize I had been crying. Quickly wiping the tears away, I smiled and looked around again then pulled the door open.

When I stepped out of the room I was definitely not prepared for what stood in front of me. That would be the prince standing shirtless with his back to me looking down at what appeared to be two outfits laid out on the bed. Now, I wasn't normally one to stare, I've seen plenty of shirtless men and women before, but he was certainly an above average body type. The muscles on his back were well defined to say the least and my imagination didn't have to wonder to much about what his chest might look like because the bathroom door clicked shut behind me and he must have heard it because he turned around and smiled warmly at me and a look of concern passed over his face.

"Are you alright? You look upset." He said softly stepping towards me.

I nodded and felt my face heat up from either embarrassment from someone seeing me upset, it didn't happen often, or something else entirely. Most likely the second one. My heart beat hard enough that I would've sworn he could he hear it. He had to work out there was no way you could get a body like that without it. _Also, with a body like that I wouldn't mind being his personal whore._ The thought pushed itself into my head as I slowly managed to drag my eyes away from his chest and to his face which only caused my face to heat up more. The concern on his face moved into something else and I could've sworn he was smirking at me as if he knew what I was l thinking. Which caused images of him pinning me down and doing unspeakable things to me pop into my head. _He's not into you._ I reminded myself, _Remember you are a guy. He doesn't swing that way, princess._ My inner monologue continued to sass me about the inevitably true reality I was in. Taking yet another deep breath to calm myself down, I walked over to stand beside him and look down at the outfits on the bed and not focus on the fact that I was standing close enough to feel the warmth radiating off of him.

"S-so, what are you doing?" I asked cursing myself for the stuttering. I glanced up at his face trying to avoid looking for too long at the rest of him. He seemed to think about something then look back at me.

"Oh, I was just looking to see what I should wear to dinner that's all." He said shrugging. Fashion was one of my specialities, I always made outfits for my brothers. Examining the two options, they were both made out of very expensive materials and made for the prince and both were more formal suits than anything I've ever worn, one was blue with gold tones and the other black and red. Red was more so his color. I nodded and picked it up handing it to him.

"This one. I'm sure of it." I said sounding slightly more demanding than I intended. He didn't seem to notice, or he didn't mind if he did because he simply nodded and put on the suit I handed to him.

After he changed he turned to me, looking like a dog who had done something wrong and said, "I'm going to head down now but, um, could you stay up here. I want to wait to show you around the castle for when my dad leaves. It will be safe then. You don't mind. do you? I'm sorry and I will bring food up for you. I will be back as soon as I can."

 _Ah, I see._ "Don't worry about it." I smiled as he nodded and went for the door. Leaving me alone in his room. _I wonder why he was so worried about it._ I shrugged it off and looked around then down at my clothes which were still dirty. There wasn't much I could do about it. So, to get my mind off of it I looked around the room again and walked over to the book shelf and looked over the titles. Pulling a random work off the shelf I settled myself in one of the chairs by the window and began to read.


End file.
